AMAME COMO TU LO HACES
by maryzamora
Summary: "Amame como tu lo haces" en ingles es Love Me Like You Do cancion de Ellie Goulding que tambien pertenece a la banda sonora de 50 sombras de grey. el fanfin no sera exactamente como la trilogia pero si tendra algunas cosas los personasjes son de akira y asi bueno trunks x Pan de nuevo.
1. Comienzo

AMAME COMO TU LO HACES

* * *

Nota: Este Fan-fic, es inspirado en la Trilogía de 50 sombras de Grey, no va hacer exactamente como la trilogía, y esas cosas eróticas o quizás sí pero no exactamente como las que se muestran en 50 sombras de Grey, pero van a ver partes de ellas y algunos cambios y cosas de mi imaginación… "LOVE ME LIKE YOU DO" es la canción de "Ellie Goulding" que es parte de las bandas sonora de 50 sombras de Grey, también me inspiro de esa canción, bueno los personajes son de Akira T. y parte de la historia será de mi imaginación y de la trilogía de E.L JAMES.

* * *

Hoy me levantaba por aquellos rayos de sol que se asían pasar por mi ventana, di un gran suspiro y me levante, me dirigía a mi baño y tomo una gran ducha que me despertó, después me dirigí a mi gran closet a buscar que sería adecuada para la entrevista, después de vestirme, solo pensaba que are con mi cabello me decidí por una coleta alta así baje hasta la sala en donde estaba mi amiga que se encontraba enferma, a pesar de estar enferma luce hermosa.

-Buenos días.-Le decía con una amplia sonrisa.

-Hola, allá te deje las llaves de mi auto, asi por que no iras en tu moto y bueno tambien de deje unas hojas con preguntas, espero que te valla bien y gracias Panny.-Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lo hago con gusto, te deje un paracetamol y sopa nos vemos luego.-Decía mientras me iba, me dirigió al coche arranco y me voy a toda velocidad Asia mi destino, iba nerviosa claro, pero Summer es mi mejor amiga no podía decirle que no, así iba a toda velocidad pensando cómo era el gran empresario que todos admiraban y que las mujeres se derretían, al llegar a la gran ciudad, del oeste , parque el auto, y me dirigió al gran edificio que esta presente de mi era totalmente de cristal había un gran letrero que decía Brief House C.C.

-Buenos días, tengo una entrevista con el señor Brief.-Le decía al joven rubia

-Claro, su nombre.-

-Son Pan, vengo en representación de Summer Sweet.-Le decía con nerviosismos a la atractiva rubia.

-Claro, acompáñeme el señor Brief la espera.-Me decía mientras, nos dirigíamos a su despacho. Pase, no es necesario anunciarla.- Yo solo asentí

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Son Pan, vengo en representación de la señorita Summer Sweet.-Le decía con un nerviosísimos, dios mío no es como lo imaginaba es totalmente atractivo.

-Señorita Son, un placer tome asiento.-Me decía con una hermosa y gran sonrisa.

-Claro, bueno puedo empezar con la entrevista, puedo grabar si no le molesta.- Le decía con una voz nerviosa.

-Claro, señorita Son, pregunte lo que quiera.- Me día en un tono serio, dios hasta serio es total mente guapo.

-Es usted muy joven para haber amasado este imperio ¿A qué se debe su éxito?- Lo miro y el esboza una sonrisa burlona.

-Los negocios tienen que ver con las personas, señorita Son y yo soy muy bueno analizándolas. Sé cómo funcionan, lo que les hace ser mejores, lo que no, lo que las inspira y como incentivarlas. Cuento con un equipo excepcional y les pago bien.- Él se calla un instante y me clava su mirada.-

-Es usted, Gay señor Brief.- Dios mío que pregunta.

-No Pan no soy Gay.-Me dijo y así transcurrió toda la entrevista hasta que llego a su fin.

-Señorita Son no le gustaría dar un paseo por el edificio.-Me decía serio

-Lo lamento, usted a de tener muchas cosas que hacer, me encantaría pero tengo clases de Bal.-No termine decir porque me dio pena decir Ballet.

-Clases de Ballet iba a decir, señorita Son.-Me decía serio, por dios es totalmente guapo

-Si algo así, bueno me retiro.-En eso me voy aprieto el botón del acensor y se abre la puerta, en eso entro y me quedo ay parada viendo como el me mira.

-Pan.- Me dijo

-Trunks.-Le respondí, por suerte las puertas se cerraron, dios mío porque estoy así, que me pasa así me dirigí al coche y a toda velocidad me iba a mi departamento.

-Pan esto es magnífico.-Me decía Summer con una sonrisa

-Gracias, Sum bueno me voy a mi clase de Ballet.-Le decía mientras me iba pero escucho que me habla.

-Claro, pero me tienes que contar todo si.-Me decía yo solo le dedique una sonrisa

Me fui a la escuela de Ballet quedaba a unas dtres cuadras de mi departamento así que tomo las llaves de mo moto deportiva y me voy a toda velocidad , al llegar me cambie me quite mis pantalones pegados negros y mi blusa negra son el logo de Guns N´Roses me puso mi traje ya estaba lista, en eso comenzó la clase yo solo así lo que me decía mi maestro pero estaba totalmente distraía pensando en Trunks es su belleza valla era realmente atractivo, eso mi maestro pone pausa a la música

-Pan esta distraída.- me regañaba mi maestro

-Lo lamento.-Solo dije eso con la cara agachada.

-No te preocupes, si mejor ve a tu casa, mañana seguimos practicando, tu solo recuerda que este recital es importante para mí y tu carrera en el mundo de la danza.

-Claro, nos vemos.-Fue lo único que le dije y me retire del lugar, estaba totalmente distraída, solo pensaba en él y en lo atractivo, en eso iba con mi moto deportiva a toda velocidad iba totalmente distraída en eso escucho unos llantas chichar y lo único que hice fue frenar mi moto con difucultad frene en eso volteo exaltada y a terrada, que por mi imprudencia me iban a tropellar, en eso volteo y lo primero que veo es a él en el lado del copiloto yo solo abrí los ojos, y acelere y me fui a toda velocidad en mi moto solo logre ver que me miraba serio en eso estaciono mi moto en eso entro al departamento por suerte Sum, no estaba así que me dirigí a mi recamara y me tumbe a la cama estaba totalmente asustada, nerviosa, tenía todo en eso pienso que hace el en ciudad Satán me quedo pensando y luego caigo en un profundo sueño dejando, todo mi pesar a un lado.


	2. El Té y El Recital

Ya era medio día por dios tengo que estar en la escuela de baile en 15 min. Por suerte es sábado, pero horita que lo pienso el domingo es mi recital, dios mío entro en pánico, en eso me ducho me vistos a toda velocidad me pongo unos pantalones pegados gris y una blusa blanca me pongo mis botinas y salgo de departamento arranco mi moto y me voy a toda velocidad, llego y por suerte mi profesor no ha llegado, me a listo tomo asiento en eso escucho la puerta abrir.

-Hola Pan, me ganaste.-Me decía con una sonrisa burlona

-Si algo así.-Le dije sonriendo

-Bueno empecemos.- Me dijo mientras se dirigía a la grabadora en eso empieza la canción Love Me Like You Do de Ellie G. yo solo comienzo a caminar hago como que camino, en eso sale mi profesor del otro extremo y comenzamos a caminar en eso nos encontramos cara a cara y caminamos en círculo, sin quintarnos la mirada en eso me agarra de la cintura, yo solo hago un semi circulo hacia tras. En eso nos quedamos un momento abrazados, después del coro nos soltamos y hacemos medios círculos, hacia atrás, en eso me carga alto después me baja y yo solo hago hacia tras mi cabeza, después me carga y así nos vamos dando vueltas…  
-muy bien Pan va tu solo.-Me decía en eso comienzo a bailar a dar vueltas, yo solo me concentraba en mi baile hago un Split y alzo mis brazos, después hago una vuelta de carro y cuando me paro doy una vuelta en puntitas y lo que veo me pone totalmente nerviosa era Trunks, viendo con su típica cara de serio, en eso me trato de calmar, y sigo bailando termina mí solo y entra mi profesor y comenzamos a bailar el me carga y yo solo me hago hacia tras,

Después me alza completamente Asia arriba yo solo alzo mis piernas y hago un es squat en el aire. Y así hasta terminar.

-Muy bien Pan lo hiciste bien, nos vemos mañana.-Me decía el con una sonrisa en eso se va, me quedo solo, en eso me dirijo hacia los vestidores y siento como me jalan de mi brazo.

-Hola.- Me dijo con una media sonrisa

-H-hola.-Dije en un tono súper nervioso.-Que haces aquí

-Visitando la ciudad.-Me dice en un tono burlo.

-A si claro bueno me iré a cambiar.- le dije y cierro la puerta me vuelo a poner mis pantalones grises y mi blusa blanca y mis botines, en eso salgo y toda vía sigue aquí.

-Sigues aquí.-Le dije y suelto una media sonrisa.

-Si te apetece ir a tomar un café.-Me dijo, en eso me sonríe.

-amm, café no yo no tomo café.-Le dije nerviosamente.-Té estaría bien.

-Bueno, vamos ay una Cafetería aquí enfrente.-Me dijo mientras me tomaba la mano y así nos dirigimos a la cafetería.

-Que Té te apetece.-Me dijo con su típica cara seria.

-Té negro, por favor.-Le respondí, eso llama a la mesera y pide la orden en 15 min. Tardo para regresar con nuestro pedido.

-¿Azúcar?.-Me pregunto.

-No gracias a si está bien.-Le respondí

-Bien cuéntame de usted señorita Son que estudia.

-Bueno estudio Literatura Inglesa, y tomo danza como una materia extra, por las tardes voy a clases de Ballet que es igual por parte de la universidad.-Le decía y al terminar tomo un gran sorbo de mi Té

-Ya veo, usted tiene novio.-Me dijo y no noto ninguna sonrisa.

-No señor Grey, no tengo novio.-Le decía mientras jugaba con mi cuchara.

-Bien cuénteme de sus padres.-Me dice y Frunze una media sonrisa.

-Veamos, mi padre se llamaba Gohan, el falleció cuando yo tenía tan solo meses de nacida, cuando tenía 4 años mi madre se casó, con un hombre muy simpático se llama Ray, yo me crie con el yo lo quiero es mi padre, a los 16 años Ray y mi madre se separaron yo decidi quedarme con Ray, mi madre a al año se volvió a casar con Bob se ve que es feliz, mi madre es simplemente genial, ella se llama Videl.- Decía al terminar le doy un sorbo a mi Té

-Señor Brief, no quiero ser descortés pero me tengo que ir, mañana tengo un recital muy importante y me tengo que ir a preparar mi ropa.-Le decía mientras me paraba, el deja unos billetes en la mesa y salimos del lugar.

-¿Tiene en que irse?.-Me pregunta en un tono serio

-Claro, en mi moto deportiva.-Le dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Moto, deportiva?.-Me dice confundido

-Si es esta, bueno me gusto volver a verlo, amm bueno mi recital es mañana en el teatro de la universidad Satán, es a las 1:00 pm. Digo si gusta ir sé que tiene mejor cosas que ir a un recital, eemm.-Pienso lo que dije.-Uff adiós.-Dije mientras subía a mi moto, la arranco y lo miro.

-¿No usa casco?.-Me pregunta con curiosidad

-No, adiós señor Brief.-Le dije en un tono burlón, en eso antes de irme quemo un poco de llanta lo miro y le doy una sonrisa burlona y me voy. Al llegar a mi departamento, como siempre Sum, no está en eso me dirijo a mi recamara, me doy una ducha y me pongo mi pijama, en eso tocan el timbre, abro la puerta.

-Señorita son?...

-Si.-Le respondí

-Firme aquí y esto es para usted que tenga buenas noches.-Me decía mientras se iba.

-Flores.-Decía mientras leía la carta.-

Gracias por la tarde de hoy

-T

Después de leer la nota, lleve el arreglo a mi cuarto, mire de nuevo la nota di un gran suspiro que hasta se pudo escuchar a china, sonríe puse la nota en un cajón de mi cómoda y después me tumbe a mi cama Trunks Brief dije en un susurro y me que en un dulce, dulce sueño.

Me despierto antes que mi alarma veo son las 8:00am, bajo para desayunar para mi sorpresa, no estaba Sum, le marque, pero me manda a buzón, me prepare de desayunar en eso checo mis corres, tengo uno del señor Brief.

* * *

De: Trunks

Para: Pan Son

Espero que tenga suerte en su recital

X

T

* * *

De: Pan Son

Para: Trunks

Gracias por sus deseos

X -pan

* * *

En eso me quedo una rato pensando hecho mi ropa y todo lo que necesito para el recital en mi mochila tomo las llaves de mi moto y tomo rumbo al centro comercial, en mi camino iba concentrada en que iba a comprar, en eso hay un semáforo en rojo, me paro y por instinto volteo y veo una pareja besando en una cafetería, para mi sorpresa era Trunks con una mujer muy atractiva y rubia, ante mis ojos parecía más mayor que él pero ese beso demuestra que son pareja, yo me quedo en transe no escucho que los autos tocan el claxon para que acelere, en eso el voltea, nos quedamos mirando como 5 min. Después que salgo de mi transe sacudo mi cabeza y volvo a voltear y esta vez ella me mira con una sonrisa en su rostros, pero sigue serio mirándome de pronto escucho los autos pitar, y yo solo acelero mi moto siento un extraño sentimiento en eso llego al centro comercial, y estaciono mi moto en la zona de motocicletas y me dirijo al lugar compro las cosas que necesito y voy a una cafetería pido un Té negro y en eso suena mi teléfono es una llamada de Él, yo la ignoro en eso le mando un mensaje a summer.

* * *

*Mensaje de Texto*

"Sum, te veo a las 12:00 pm en el Teatro de la Universidad,

Ve a esa hora necesito de tu ayuda, el recital comienza

A la 1:00 pm por favor te espero comunícate."

* * *

En eso recibí un mensaje pensé que era de Sum, pero no decía:

"No es lo que piensas"

-T

Yo le responde con otro mensaje

"Señor Brief, sus asuntos sentimentales no son de mi incumbencia

Otra cosa yo no le

Concierne a usted, que tenga buena tarde"

-Son

* * *

En eso veo la hora son las 9:00 am, saco mi laptop, y veo mis correos uno de mi amigo José.

De: José Rodríguez

Para: Pan Son

Te veo en el recital, después de ay tenemos que festejar hay una cosa muy importante que contarle a ti y Sum, nos vemos

* * *

De: Pan Son

Para: José Rodríguez

Claro, vamos a festejar nos vemos al rato en el festival

X

P

* * *

En eso presiono enviar, me llego un correo de Brief, valla este hombre no se cansa

De: Trunks

Para: Pan Son

De verdad no es lo que piensa, y usted si me concierne señorita Son.

X

Trunks

* * *

Yo solo miro el correo y no le contesto, en eso cierro mi laptop y la guardo, pago lo de mi Té y me dirigió a mi Moto ya eran las 11:30 am en eso me dirijo a toda velocidad al teatro de la universidad estaciono en mi moto y veo que Sum ya estaba en eso le dedico una sonrisa mientras me bajo de la moto y camino hacia ella.

-Sum.-Le digo mientras la abrazo.- Y José nos invitó para celebrar hay algo que nos tiene que contar.

-Si a mi también me dijo, bueno vamos adentro para que enseñes un rato y a las 12:30 te arregle.-Me decía mientras me sonreía

-Bien.-Solo dije eso, entre a comode mis cosas comencé a ensañar con mi profesor, después dieron las 12:30 pm, Sum comenzó arreglarme al terminar checo mi celular veo que faltaban 5 min. Para salir a escena y veo un mensaje de Trunks.

"Que tengas suerte"

-T

Me pongo nerviosa en eso salgo al escenario el telón esta toda vía abajo, en eso me a cómodo el telón se abre y escucho como la música comienza, y eso comienzo a caminar y mi profesor ase lo mismo y así comenzamos a bailar todos nos aplaudían hoy era nuestro gran día para nuestras carreras, eso viene mí solo, comienzo hacer mi rutina, en eso cuando estaba a punto de acabar lo veo a él ay parado con una gran sonrisa, yo solo me quede ay de pronto entra mi profesor, y comenzamos de nuevo a bailar el me alzaban y hice mi espectacular squat todos aplaudían después de terminar, hicimos una reverencia y el telón se iba cerrando y yo solo le sonríe a él y el hizo lo mismo y en eso mi corazón en pieza a latir me dirigí a mi camerino me arregle y Salí con Sum al estacionamiento lo busque y lo busque con la mirada y no lo encontré en eso me llega un mensaje

"Buen trabajo te luciste"

-T

Yo solo sonreí en eso me llama Sum

-Lista vámonos José nos espera en el bar. Me dijo mientras ambas subíamos a la moto a dirección al Bar.

* * *

Nota: La musica en sonaba en el recital y en la escuela de danza es LOVE ME LIKE YOU DO DE ELLIE GOULDING


	3. El Bar

Sum y yo ya habíamos llegado, al Bar que José le había dicho, hoy definitivamente era mi gran día y para José creo igual, iba totalmente concentrada que me tropiezo con… dios mío que haces tú aquí me pregunte a mí misma, y para colmo con esa misma mujer de la mañana esto es una pesadilla me decía a mí misma, mientras él me sonríe y ella totalmente seria dios creo que incomodo aquí.

-Señorita Son que sorpresa, déjeme felicitarla es usted una gran bailarina.-Me decía con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Gracias señor Brief que bueno que le haiga gustado el recital, con su permiso me retiro.-Decía mientras me daba la vuelta pero en eso me jala del brazo

-Pan espera te quiero presentar a mi.- Lo interrumpí no quise que terminara de decir.

\- Su novia, mucho gusto Pan Son, bueno me retiro un placer conocerla, señora Brief, nos vemos Señor Brief.-En eso me alejo lo más rápido posible y me voy a la mesa de mis amigos, en eso llego agarro una copa del tequila que tenía y me empino el vaso tequilero hasta el fondo sin dejar nada en el vaso, después así me sigo sirviendo hasta que me tome 10 vasos tequileros del más puro tequila que podrán exportar, yo solo veía que él me miraba yo solo lo ignoraba.

-Bien José que era lo importante que nos tenías que decir.-Le decía mientras le taba otro trago a mi tequila.

-O si escuche bien esto chicos la a asociación mas importante de arte, me a informado que están interesados en mostrar mi trabajo, el jueves, no es genial.-Decía mientras sonría.

-José eso genial.-Le dije mientras le di un abrazo y él me correspondió, yo vi que Trunks el solo me veía y hizo una mueca yo lo ignore y seguí felicitando a mi amigo.- Chicos hay que celebrar doble, por José y por mí que me han dado una beca para estudiar en Europa en la escuela más prestigiosa de Danza.-Dije mientras en el último lo dije en un tono más alto y efectivamente el voltio.

-Saludo.-Dijimos todos dando un trago hasta el fondo de nuestro tequila, en eso se escucha, al Dj. Hora del Karaoke, y todos gritaron, en eso escucho que mi grupo en pieza a gritar mi nombre PAN, PAN, PAN, PAN, yo no sabía que cantaba bien pero no canto en público, el Dj. En eso dice haber la señorita de allá que suba, en eso Sum me lleva arrastras y me deja en medio del escenario a pesar de estar ebria estoy, totalmente consiente de lo que hago, eso volteo hacia el y veo que como me observa, en solo yo solo me tambaleo de lo ebria y consiente que estoy.

-Que canción vas a cantar?.-Me pregunto el Dj.

-Say You Love Me de Jessie Ware.-Le respondi al Dj., en eso comienza el ritmo de la canción las letras comenzaron a parecer y yo solo las cantaba.

Di que me amas, frente a frente  
Lo necesito más que tu abrazo  
Solo di que me quieres, esto todo lo que se necesita  
El corazón se ha despedazado por tus errores

Porque no me quiero enamorar  
Si ni siquiera lo vas a intentar  
Pero todo en lo que he pensado  
Es que quizá podrías  
Nene, parece que nos estamos quedando cortos en palabras qué decirnos  
Y el amor está alejándose flotando

Sólo di que me amas, sólo por hoy  
Y no me des tiempo, porque no es lo mismo  
Quiero sentir llamas ardientes cuando digas mi nombre  
Quiero sentir pasión fluyendo entre mis huesos  
Como sangre a través de mis venas

Porque no me quiero enamorar  
Si ni siquiera lo vas a intentar  
Pero todo en lo que he pensado  
Es que quizá podrías  
Nene, parece que nos estamos quedando cortos en palabras qué decirnos  
Y el amor está alejándose flotando

¿No quieres quedarte?  
¿No quieres quedarte?  
Lentamente, lentamente huyes de mí  
Pero, ¿me conoces aunque sea algo?  
Alguien me dijo que el amor controla todo  
Si tan sólo lo supieras...

Porque no me quiero enamorar  
(No no no no no)  
Si ni siquiera lo vas a intentar  
(Sólo inténtalo, a veces)  
Pero todo en lo que he pensado  
(He pensado)  
Es que quizá podrías  
(podrías)  
Porque no me quiero enamorar  
Si ni siquiera lo vas a intentar  
Pero todo en lo que he pensado  
Es que quizá podrías  
Nene, parece que nos estamos quedando cortos en palabras qué decirnos  
Y el amor está alejándose flotando  
¿No quieres quedarte?  
¿No quieres quedarte?

Todo, mundo en mormullos, decía que preciosa voz tiene, otros me aplaudían otros chiflaban, "Sum solo decía gritando se los dije tiene una hermosa voz esa es mi amiga" en eso siento como alguien me dice "me tienes sorprendido" veo que es él y se va hacia el escenario.

-Valla chicas aquí tenemos al prestigioso Trunks Brief.-Decía el Dj.-Que canción piensa cantar.

\- The Weeknd.-Dijo mientras me miraba en eso empieza el ritmo y el comienza a cantar.

Haces que parezca magia  
Porque no veo a nadie más  
a nadie más que a ti, a ti, a ti  
Nunca estoy confundido  
Oye, oye  
Estoy tan acostumbrado a ser usado

Adoro cuando llamas inesperadamente  
Porque odio cuando  
el momento es esperado  
Así que cuidaré de ti, de ti, de ti  
Cuidaré de ti, de ti, de ti, de ti, sí

Porque, chica, eres perfecta  
Siempre lo vales  
Y lo mereces  
La manera en que eres  
Porque, chica, te lo ganaste  
Chica, te lo ganaste

Sabes que nuestro amor sería trágico  
Así que no lo pienses, no lo pienses  
Vivimos sin mentiras  
Oye, oye  
Eres mi tipo favorito de noches

En aquella noche solitaria  
Dijimos que no sería amor  
Pero sentimos la urgencia  
Nos hizo creer que solo éramos nosotros  
Convencidos de que estábamos  
Rotos por dentro, por dentro

Dios mío este hombre es un estuche de monerías, realmente es perfecto valla tiene suerte la mujer que lo acompaña, en eso dirijo la mirada hacia ella y veo que está aplaudiendo, en eso dirijo la mirada y el solo me observa a mí, estoy totalmente nerviosa, en eso veo que el baja yo solo volteo y bebo a hora una cerveza dios tequila y cerveza mala combinación, así me la pase bebiendo exactamente 15 cervezas sentía un dolor verlos tan feliz pero no sabía si era su amiga o novia realmente no sabía en eso tomo mi última cerveza y me dirijo a Sum toda temblorosa.

-Me voy.-Le dije arrastrando las palabras.

-Que dices mañana no tenemos que ir a la universidad ni nada.-Me respondía

-Lo sé pero ya estoy demasiada ebria y cansada.-Le decía mientras tomaba el último sorbo de mi cerveza

-Bien pero estas ebria no puedes manejar más esa moto tan grande y pesada.-Me decía en un tono demasiado alto.

-No te preocupes te mando un texto cuando llegue vale.-Le decía mientras me iba, en eso cuando voy pasando cerca de el saco mis llaves para no tener que verlo, pero siento que él me mira. Iba tan ebria que las llaves se me caen que vergüenza las levanto y me voy caminando como si el piso se me moviera. En eso llego a mi Moto me subí y la arranco en eso escucho un grito.

-Estás loca esta ebria.-Me recriminaba

-Señor Brief, estaré ebria pero estoy consiente a hora si me permite me voy.-Le dije mientras intentaba acelerar.

-No, Pan te llevo, no te vayas así.-Me decía con una cara de corderito Manzo es tan lindo.

-Gracias pero no me voy señor Brief.-En eso dispuesta a irme veo que el le hace una señal a su chofer.- señor Brief.-Fue lo único que dije y me fui a toda velocidad, sentía que alguien me seguía, me paro en el primer semáforo en rojo caso mi celular y mando un texto.

"Señor Brief no es necesario que me siga, esto será divertido"

En eso guardo mi celular, y empiezo a acelerar y acelerar, en eso el semáforo se pone en verde y acelero a todo lo que da y hago un caballito hasta dos cuadras después voy esquivando los carros y el solo me va siguiendo valla ebria manejo mejor pensaba en eso sigo mi camino hasta que me meto a otra calle voy a toda velocidad, en eso me meto a un estacionamiento, veo que pasan valla no me vieron en eso apago mi moto deportiva y me bajo valla aquí hay una hermosa vista, pensaba en eso me siento me quedo 10 min. Ay en eso siento unas luces llegar y después se apagan en eso alguien se baja.

*Contado por Trunks*

Íbamos a toda velocidad mi chofer no quitaba de vista del camino y de ella, dios estoy tan preocupado ella estaba ebria.

-Taylor la perdimos.-Dije en un tono enojado.

-Señor no del todo en su moto le puse un rastreador.-Me dijo con una gran sonrisa de orgullo.

-Taylor eres brillante.-Le dije mientras con mi celular busca donde esta ella.-Esta en la séptima avenida en el estacionamiento 5-2.-Le dije y Taylor solo acelero al llegar veo todo oscuro solo las luces de mi auto y la luna nos iluminada después la veo a ella valla es totalmente hermosa como veo aquel paisaje tan hermoso en eso me bajo.

*Contado por Pan*

Lo veo bajar dios como me encontró.

-Como me encontraste?-Le pregunte con la cara totalmente seria

-un pajarito.-Me respondió

-Un pajarito, un pajarito.-le dije mientras me paraba.-Sabe señor Trunks creo que soy tonta, tome su rastreador, 1.-Señor Brief yo no le pertenezco, 2.- Esto es un abuzo a mi privacidad y 3.- No quiero que me siga.-Le dije mientras me subía a mi moto en eso la enciendo.

-No Pan espera no era mi intención, déjame llevarte a tu casa por favor estas ebria, deja que Taylor se lleve tu moto anda sube al choche.-Me dijo, sé que en el fondo le importo y a mí el me importa muchos dios que digo.

-Bien.-Dije mientras baja de mi moto y me subía en la parte de enfrente del coche, en eso veo que el arranca, dios alguien más maneja mi bebe pensaba mientras veía a Taylor alejarse, en eso después de tanto largo tramo llegamos a mi casa, era un silencio total en eso hablo.

-¿Señor Brief le importo tanto?-Le pregunte con curiosidad

-Pan no es eso bueno si.-Lo interrumpo

-No se preocupe, no es necesario que me contesto, gracias por traerme mis llaves por favor.-Le dije en eso me da mis llaves y me bajo del auto ya en el lado de el.-Que pase buenas noches Señor, y ya no se preocupe por mí no somos nada y creo que ni amigos.-le dije, en eso camino y siento que me jalan del brazo.

-Me importas más de lo que piensas Pan.-Me dijo en eso me da un beso

Dios sus besos son tan deliciosos, nos besamos hasta que nos faltó el aire nos separemos en eso nos quedamos mirando.

-Te quiero Trunks.-Le dije mientras lo miraba.

-Yo no te convengo Pan.-Me dijo y todas mis esperanzas de algo más se fueron

-Nos vemos Brief.-Le dije con una voz seria en eso me alejo y camino a la puerta de la entrada la abrazo, no lo volteo a ver ni nada y así cierro la puerta, subo a mi departamento en eso me acorde de que le tenía que mandar un Texto a Sum, después de mandárselo me tumbo en mi cama me quedo ay llorando pensando en porque me dijo eso después de tanto llorar me quede dormida.

Una mañana se hizo llegar, me levante me duche y me arreglo me pongo mi blusa negra de Guns N´Roses y mis pantalones negros pegados y mis converse de bota fui a la sala, pero Sum no estaba, en eso pensé en ir a desayunar al centro comercial, en eso pienso me voy en mi Moto o en el regalo de adelantado de graduación que me dio Ray, en eso pienso mejor me voy en el Mustang 67 que me dio Ray me gustan los clásicos también tengo Lamborghini Aventador que me dio el esposo de mi madre lo se soy una mujer que me gusta lo exótico y clásico pero eso nadie lo sabe solo mi amiga Sum me decido por el Mustang 67 mi clásico favorito en eso lo arranco y voy a toda velocidad en eso lo estaciono en eso me bajo pero antes de cerrar la puerta miro al frente y el me ve yo solo le doy una media sonrisa cierro mi puerta y me voy entro al centro comercial y entro a la veo la primera cafetería y me siento una rubia muy amable entra y me atiende pido unos Hot- Cake y mi Té negro en eso saco mi Laptop y checo mis correos tengo un correo de el .

De: Trunks Brief

Para: Pan Son

Señorita Son es usted un estuche de monerías no pensé que le gustaban esos carros

De: Pan Son

Para: Trunks Brief

Ya veo no se toma más libertad en conocerme mejor, y eso que no ve mi Lamborghini Aventador

De: Trunks Brief

Para: Pan Son

Creo que tiene razón señorita Son paso al rato en la noche por usted nos vemos

Yo solo sonreí y cerré mi laptop la guarde después de comer page y me fui a mi departamento Sum no estaba en eso me acuesto en mi cama y tomo una pequeña Siesta según yo, después me levanto toda adormitada rayos ya es de noche por suerte Trunks no ha llegado en eso tomo una ducha las más rápida posible cojo mi vestido color vino que me queda fabuloso, me maquillo al terminar me dirigió a la sala en eso tocan el timbre y era el

-Señorita Son se ve radiante.-Me decía mientras me miraba de pies a cabeza.

-Gracias.-Le dije sonriendo

-Vámonos.-Me dice en eso nos dirigimos a su auto el me abre la puerta y me subo después la cierra y camina después se sube arranca y nos vamos

-A dónde vamos?.- Le pregunto

-Un lugar hermoso.-Me respondió una sonrisa

Al llegar a nuestro destino el me tapa los ojos yo no veía nada solo sentía la brisa del mar y un poco de tierra, caminamos unos centrípetos al llegar me quita la venda me quedo sorprendida dios mío es totalmente sorprendente, lo miro y le sonrió dios mío me estoy enamorando de el digo en mi mente el me estira su mano y me sonríe nos dimos un beso y me dice.

-Te gusta todo esto.-Me dijo sonriendo

-Es perfecto.-Le respondió y lo volví a besar

El lugar era definitivamente hermoso una cena bajo la luna y a lado del mar era totalmente perfecto dios lo amo lo amo es perfecto, decía en mi mente o solo eso pensaba que era perfecto. Pero como siempre todos tienen un secreto…


End file.
